the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Admiral Thrawn
One of the few "non-NeS" Characters to become a significant part of the Never-ending Story was Grand Admiral Thrawn. Based upon the character from the Star Wars franchise, he is a symbol of the Never-ending Story's heavy Star Wars roots. He is first mentioned on NeS1 Page 2, suggesting that he has been waiting some time to be reincluded into the story - however he was never mentioned on NeS1 Page 1. However it is unclear what his intentions are until NeS Page 3 when a character called LightStaff reveals Thrawn's plot through exposition. Thrawn's great plan was to destroy the Earth's population with an asteroid, thereby making the planet easier to capture. However he was killed at the end of The Fight of the Century of the Week Story Arc by Totallyevil and his Star Destroyer was destroyed by the very same asteroid. Description Appearance No physical traits are described for Grand Admiral Thrawn within the pages of the NeS, however it can be assumed that his bears the appearance of the character that he's based upon from the Star Wars universe. Blue-skinned, red-eyed, black-haired and he wore a white Imperial naval uniformMitth'raw'nuruodo article, Wookieepedia.. Personality Though Thrawn from the original source is calm and collected, Thrawn in NeS is seemingly cool but actually an emotional mess on the inside as he opens up in tears when he's frustratedNeS1 Post 67, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. He admits that his mother always encouraged him in art and now he is obsessed with it, seeing art in everythingNeS1 Post 95, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. Possessions The Chimera Main article: The Chimera Thrawn commands The Chimera, a Star Destroyer of the Galactic Empire. History The Fight of the Century of the Week Main article: The Fight of the Century of the Week Thrawn has been sitting aboard The Chimera, waiting for Ares' contests to finish so that he could attack the heroes of Earth. He gets frustrated and bursts into tears, however, when his patience has worn thin. After crying to his officer an Imperial commando bursts in to update him on the arena. Thrawn's resolve solidifies and he orders an attack on Ares' Colosseum. The commando reveals that the only mechanised infantry left are Rabbit Walkers, which are sent down. The rabbit walkers are defeated when the cast of Monty Python and the Holy GrailMonty Python and the Holy Grail article, Wikipedia. blow them up using the Holy Hand Grenade of AntiochRabbit of Caerbannog article, Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch section, Wikipedia., which also blows up the cast themselvesNeS1 Post 100, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Twin Suns the Writer.. Three heroes of the colosseum seek vengeance for the cast and fly into orbit to battle with Thrawn's fleet but when they arrive they find the entire fleet is absent. Thrawn had gone off to the nearest imperial base to watch the SuperbowlSuper Bowl article, Wikipedia. not wanting to miss itNeS1 Post 105, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. Ares later sold the rights to the comet to the Pay-Per-ViewPay-Per-View article, Wikipedia. producers who televised the arena battles Ares' had concocted. The producers threatened to drive the comet into the planet unless the combatants made things more interesting to stop the ratings for the show from dropping. Raistlin MajereRaistlin Majere article, Wikipedia., a villainous mage, took Ares' Colosseum off of the Earth and into space where it then landed on the comet itself. He then altered the trajectory of the comet so that it was bound to imminently collide with The Chimera where Grand Admiral Thrawn wasNeS1 Post 206, NeS1 Page 6, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Antestarr the Writer.. A lot of combatants and audience members tried to flee the arena but the Imperial presence was causing a traffic jamNeS1 Post 213, NeS1 Page 6, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. He was finally defeated, not by the heroes, but by another villain named Totallyevil who became the de facto primary villain after him. She killed him and severed his head for display to the NeS Heroes. They then fled the arena and teleported back to Earth, where they appeared at StonehengeNeS1 Post 228, NeS1 Page 6, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. The comet, along with the colosseum, then finally impacted with The Chimera and blew them both to oblivionNeS1 Post 229, NeS1 Page 6, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. References External References Never-ending Story1 References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:NeS1 Characters Category:NeS1 Villains Category:Deceased Characters